Running in a Circle
by Panthera lupus
Summary: Robin has a surprise encounter with someone he hasn't kept in touch with for three years. I'm hoping that this doesn't become a one shot.


Author's note- This is the first story I have actually gotten onto paper (well technically it's on the computer). It could be a one shot, I don't really know yet. I hope to go on a few more chapters, and see where the story takes me. I am also hoping for constructive criticism to help my writing skills improve. Please enjoy!

Prologue: Haven't Seen You in a While…

Robin stared at the note on his pillow with slight apprehension. He of course knew who had placed it there – he could smell her perfume-; he just didn't know how she had gotten inside to deliver it. He'd have to talk to Cyborg about the security again. He nervously ran a hand through his hair as he approached the seemingly innocent piece of paper.

He lifted it and sniffed lightly. Yes, this was definitely her doings; she was the only one he knew who wore this brand. Deciding to try the 'band-aid' method, he quickly sliced open the envelope and pulled out the letter. His lungs seemed to have forgotten how to release the air that they held as he read and reread the very short letter.

_R,_

_Haven't seen you in a while._

_Highest building roof top_

_11:00_

_PS:_

_Happy 18th B-day_

She didn't need to sign it for him to know. His lungs announced their need of releasing air and he obliged them. He looked toward the clock –one of the few accessories he had in his room- and realized that it was 10:05. If he wanted to be there on time he should leave now, but did he want to go?

It had been three years since he had last seen her, and they hadn't been on good terms then. Were they on good terms now? He had hardly kept in touch with anyone from his past life. The only person he truly kept in touch with was his old butler, and that was just on holidays.

Even then it was usually the butler sending something (The others loved the holidays because they knew that meant large baskets of delicious food for each of them from an 'Alfred Pennyworth', even though they didn't really know who he was). He had isolated himself from everyone, with only himself to blame.

He sighed and grabbed his cloak and helmet. He might as well try to fix things now.

Cyborg noticed him heading toward the garage. "Rob where you goin'? I thought you said that you were going to bed?" "Change of plans. Something came up. I'm going to be out for most of the night."

Cyborg nodded and tossed him a card. "Password's 2260418 to get back in. You sure you don't need anyone to go with you?" "I'm sure I'll be fine. Oh, and Cyborg?" Robin paused as the door leading to the garage slid open. "Yeah?" "When I get back we're going to need to talk about your security settings for the tower." He smirked as the door closed over a bewildered Cyborg's face.

He parked his bike in an alley close to the pizzeria and jumped to the roof. He pulled out his line gun and started to 'roof hop'. It took fifteen minutes to get from the pizzeria to the assigned building. He landed and checked the large clock on a nearby building. It read 10:57. He made it with three minutes to spare. He searched the roof to find any trace of her whereabouts.

"So I see you came."

Chapter 1: Reconcile

"Batgirl."

"What, no hello? I guess I should have expected that, seeing as I didn't get a good bye either." Robin ignored that statement and stared at the shadow she resided in.

"You've gotten better at your stealth." She stepped closer to him, and he could see the shadow of a smile on her face. "I've had lots of practice during the past few years. B's been training me as well." Robin raised an eyebrow underneath his mask.

She noticed and explained. "Things have changed since you left Gotham. I work _with_ the Boss now." She was being cryptic like him as well. "Enough about me. I've read some articles on the Teen Titans and their achievements. Look's like you've made a place for yourself, outside of his shadow. Just like you wanted." Her tone was somewhat bitter at that part. He knew neither of them had taken too well with his leaving, if he trusted the letters Alfred sent him. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Bat-Barbara. I'm sorry about up and leaving, but I _had_ to leave. I just couldn't stand it anymore." At the use of her name, she softened somewhat. "I understand that, but you could have at least left us a letter or something. W-I spent weeks searching Gotham for you."

He understood what that meant. Bruce could have looked into his room and noticed that all of his belongings were gone; he also had the technology to track his whereabouts. Back then, Batgirl wasn't as lucky. She looked a little uncomfortable, as if searching for a different topic. "So, Boy Wonder –or should I say 'Man Wonder'-, how does it feel to be legal?"

Robin could feel all of his tenseness fade when she called him that. It reminded him of when they would patrol together, using their jokes to make light of the situation. That is what had drawn him to her. Even though she was older than him –By about four years-, he felt a bond between them. He could trust her with things he felt were uncomfortable to tell Batman.

Before he had left, he had actually worked up the nerve to ask her out. It created a slight rift between them, he feeling that what he lacked in age he made up for in experience, and her not wanting to ruin their friendship and Batman's slowly growing respect for her. He would be lying if he said that this didn't have anything to do with him leaving. Not all of the blame was on Batman.

He snapped out of his reverie to answer her question. "I don't need to use my fake ID anymore, except to get alcohol." "Why would you need a fake ID? Or drinks for that matter. We both know you can't hold your liquor." She was closer now. "So, how about a B-day hug?" "Hug?" "It's that or eighteen punches, don't make me decide."

He smiled and reached out tentatively. She took the invitation and hugged him. Once she was in his arms he felt the need to crush her to him and not let go. He inhaled her perfume. "I've missed you so much Babs." "I've missed you too." She reluctantly pulled away. "Now, let's not get mushy. You still have thirty minutes of your Birthday to celebrate."

She walked over to the shadow she was once in and pulled out a box wrapped in shiny foil paper. "Happy Birthday, Dick." He picked up the box and stared at it. "Babs, you didn't have to"- "Too late. I did. Now open it!" Robin resisted a grin. Patience _still_ wasn't one of her virtues. He unwrapped it carefully and slowly, looking up every once in a while to gage her reaction.

"Boy Wonder if you don't put your butt in gear"- "Okay! Okay!" He quickly tore off the rest and opened the box. Inside lay a photo album, some birthday treats (courtesy of Alfred; he could just tell if Alfred made it.), and a set of keys on top of a note. "So, I figure that these aren't just from you." "You try to plan a trip under Alfred's nose and see what happens! He _always_ knows."

She pointed out the gifts. "The photo album's from me. It has pictures from the past two years, to get you up to date. There are also side notes and such to help. So that you don't feel like you've missed that much. The goodies are of course from Alfred –and you had better share-, and the keys are to a new bike."

"Is this his way of apologizing? 'Cause if it is -" An indignant look appeared on her face as she interrupted. "Dick, don't start that. It's a way of getting you to Gotham, yes -because Lord knows if we left it to you, you would never come within a thousand miles of him-, so that he can apologize to you _personally_. I'm not the only one who missed you."

Robin looked slightly abashed at her scolding. He heaved a sigh and looked over the roof tops. "Well?" "Well, what?" "Are you going to Gotham!" He looked up at her and sighed again. "I don't know Babs. I have to protect the city"- "There's been a lull in activity the past two weeks" He looked up at her shocked.

"How"- "I've been keeping up with Jump City Times, and I checked your files while I was in the tower." "Would you stop interrupting me?" She gave a sheepish smile and waved her hand for him to say what he wished.

"We've got to talk about your little escapade in the tower later," her smile turned to a mischievous smirk. "but for now, I just want to know what is so important for him to apologies now."

All of her confidence appeared to slip away from her. "Um, some of the reason is in the album, and the rest is in this," she reached into her belt and pulled out a letter with his insignia on the front. "I don't think I need to tell you who wrote this." He shook his head at her attempt to break the silence that had befallen them.

She tentatively handed the letter to him. When he started to open it, she grabbed his wrist. "Don't read that until you've looked at the presents and letters in that box. It'll make more sense." He nodded and placed the letter in his own belt.

She gave a small smile and looked toward the large clock on the next building. "Well, it looks like you only have two minutes left to be the special boy. After that you'll just be another eighteen year old." He looked at the clock as well. "Don't I get a birthday wish?"

She looked toward him suspiciously. "If it takes more than two minutes, the 'Bat Fairy' isn't going to grant it. And nothing dirty." She smirked at his mock offended expression and gave him a 'you walked right into that one' look. He chuckled and replied to her banter. "Oh, I think the 'Bat Fairy' can grant my simple wish. All I want is a kiss."

Her mischievous expression faded to apprehension. "Dick"- "Just this once, Babs, for my 'coming of age' if you will." She sighed and smiled slowly. "Okay, but keep in mind that this does not mean anything romantic." He nodded and stood still as she stepped right in front of him. She looked up at his face and pouted. "What?" "…you're too tall."

He tried to stifle his laughter at this but some still escaped. At her angered look he composed himself and tried a compromise. He leaned forward halfway and looked to her beseechingly. "Better." She smiled and slowly reached the rest of the way and… kissed his cheek. He sighed in disappointment. "You didn't specify where." She laughed at his pout.

When he started to pull back up, she grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him back to her level. "Wha"- he was interrupted when her lips crashed into his. The kiss was at first hard and passionate, but faded to a gentle, affectionate brush of the lips in the end. When they broke apart he still felt dazed. "What was"- "The 'Bat Fairy' was feeling generous." Her knack for interrupting him once again took its chance.

Her smile turned gentle and her eyes gleamed happily while she backed away from him. "Happy b-day Robin. And remember this when you read everything. The Batman will always have a Robin, but he also needs his son." Right then the clock started to count the hour. He looked toward it in slight shock, then turned back toward Batgirl to ask her what she meant, but she had vanished.

He ran to the side of the building to see if he could catch one more glimpse of his first crush, but it seemed that she had become as good as his mentor in 'disappearing'. He got up and reached for his line gun. Before he jumped off with the box in his hand, he looked in the direction that he knew she had gone. "Thank you, Babs." The clock struck twelve, and with that he leapt into the sky and started the journey home.

End note-So, what do you guys think? Do I have what it takes to write? Please Review!


End file.
